The fiber intake of 499 men in the BLSA was estimated from 7-day dietary diaries. Cross-sectionally there was an increase in intake of 0.03 g per year of age. Longitudinally, the increase was greater, 0.08 g per year; this increase occurred in all age groups. Thus, not only do older men consume more fiber, but there is also probably a secular or environmental effect as well. The question is: Is fiber intake related to health? To answer this we correlated fiber intake with certain coronary risk factors. There was a statistically significant (p less than 0.02) favorable effect of diet on systolic and diastolic blood pressure and the fasting glucose level. In addition, there was a suggestively favorable effect (p.05 less than p less that 0.1) on serum cholesterol and triglyceride levels and on glucose tolerance. In a related analysis, dietary variables were examined in a group of 48 male BLSA subjects at age 53-95 years who subsequently died of cardiovascular disease; these were compared to 48 matched disease-free survivors. Significant dietary differences were present in the 23 men who died over age 75 as compared to their matched survivors: the group destined to die ate less fiber, fewer calories, and had a lower P/S fatty acid ratio. Thus, dietary risk factors have been shown to be present even into advanced old age. The dietary variable has been re-introduced into the BLSA after a nine year hiatus in the men. No previous dietary information had been available on the women. Thus far 167 weekly diaries have been completed and returned to us. Software to access a database of over 5,000 food entries with more than 90 possible nutrient variables per food has been developed. A study on the epidermiology of osteoarthritis has been initiated. Radiographs of the hands for evidence of both osteoarthritis (Heberden's nodes) and osteoporosis have been reported previously. The even more disabling osteoarthritis in weight-bearing joints will now also be studied, since x-rays of the knees have been started and a formalized history and physical examination for joint problems was simultaneously introduced. Since the year began, 246 subjects have been studied.